


{Insert Sparkling Joke Here}

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, Glitter, Innuendo, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Silly, Wordcount: 100-500, Written in 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally forgot I hadn't posted this here. Quick silliness that was written after Matt's infamous I-hate-glitter Tweet: https://twitter.com/ImMattGiraud/status/6710428583</p>
            </blockquote>





	{Insert Sparkling Joke Here}

Being with Adam was sweet and hot and fulfilling, no doubt about it. Not that there wasn't the occasional questionable element, particularly one Matt discovered after the first time, rolling out of bed. "Oh, sonuva-"

"Hmm?" Adam rolled over lazily and blinked at his friend.

"Dude, you really gotta learn to wash off your stage makeup- least I _hope_ it's your makeup," Matt scowled as he rubbed at the bright flecks on his hips and legs.

Adam sat up straighter and leaned over to look. He gave a hum of sly approval and kissed at the young man's shoulder.

"Seriously," Matt flicked away a patch of glitter from his elbow. "Either I just slept with Robert Pattinson or I'm ready to go on a Barbie doll box!"

"That'd be pretty cute, actually," Adam drawled and lovingly draped his arms around his friend's waist.

Matt pursed his lips in a smirk and turned his head to look Adam in the eyes. "You don't really need all that junk on you, y'know. You look great the way you are," he said, trying to be diplomatic.

The older man just tilted his head and shrugged. "Maybe I just like messing you up," he said sweetly and brought Matt back down for another kiss. "Leaving my little mark so I know you're all mine."


End file.
